blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Super-Size Prize/Gallery/2
Helping Lucy/Watering flowers S4E6 Lucy watering flowers.png S4E6 Lucy calling Blaze and AJ.png|"Oh, Blaze! AJ! Over here!" S4E6 AJ explains about Lucy.png|It's our friend, Lucy the gardener. Gardeners take care of plants and flowers. S4E6 Blaze and AJ greet Lucy.png S4E6 Lucy greeting Blaze and AJ.png S4E6 Blaze explaining to Lucy.png S4E6 Lucy presenting Blaze's job.png S4E6 Really tall building.png S4E6 Blaze accepts his job.png S4E6 Lucy "Then the job is yours".png S4E6 AJ "Too bad there's not".png S4E6 Blaze "Let's invent a machine".png S4E6 We can use mechanical engineering.png|We can use mechanical engineering. S4E6 AJ describing mechanical engineering.png|That's when you design new machines to solve problems. S4E6 Blaze ready for mechanical engineering.png S4E6 First we need big tanks full of water.png S4E6 Second we need a water blaster.png S4E6 Last we need a scissor lift.png S4E6 Blaze's first mechanical engineering plan complete.png S4E6 Blaze transforming into his invention.png S4E6 Blaze becomes a sky sprayer.png S4E6 AJ admires Blaze's invention.png|"Wow, Blaze! I've never seen a machine like this." S4E6 Blaze rises up.png S4E6 Blaze gets in position.png S4E6 Blaze sprays the first flowerbox.png S4E6 Flowers being watered.png S4E6 Flowers bloom.png S4E6 AJ misses the flowers.png S4E6 Help us aim the hose.png S4E6 Where should we spray.png|To spray the flowers, do we have to go higher or lower? S4E6 Blaze sprays higher.png S4E6 Second flowers bloom.png S4E6 Blaze raises higher.png S4E6 Blaze ready to spray again.png S4E6 Blaze sprays again.png S4E6 Now where should we spray.png S4E6 Blaze sprays lower.png S4E6 Third flowers bloom.png S4E6 Lucy "Just one more".png S4E6 Blaze raising even higher.png S4E6 Blaze sees the last flowerbox.png S4E6 AJ about to blast water for the last time.png S4E6 Blaze's third water blast.png S4E6 Last spray decision.png S4E6 Blaze sprays to the right.png S4E6 Final flowers bloom.png S4E6 AJ "We did it".png S4E6 Blaze "We're going down".png S4E6 Blaze lowers back to the ground.png S4E6 Blaze turning back to normal.png S4E6 Lucy impressed by Blaze's watering skills.png S4E6 Lucy presents a coin.png S4E6 Lucy tosses the coin to Blaze.png S4E6 Blaze catches the coin.png S4E6 Blaze earned his first coin.png S4E6 AJ "Just two more".png S4E6 Lucy waves goodbye to Blaze.png Pickle the Waiter S4E6 Pickle taking orders.png|"86 the lasagna, Gene! I've got the two top, coming through!" S4E6 Crusher coming over to Pickle.png S4E6 Crusher confused at Pickle's job.png S4E6 Pickle is a waiter.png S4E6 Pickle asks Crusher to help with the food.png S4E6 Crusher refuses.png S4E6 Pickle undersands.png S4E6 Pickle "You have to be really strong".png S4E6 Crusher says he's strong.png S4E6 Crusher takes the spaghetti tray.png S4E6 Pickle adds salad.png S4E6 Pickle adds tacos.png S4E6 Pickle adds grilled cheese.png S4E6 Pickle adds hamburgers.png S4E6 Crusher tries to balance the food.png S4E6 Food stops wobbling.png S4E6 Pickle "Can't forget dessert!".png S4E6 Food starts to wobble again.png S4E6 Food spills.png S4E6 Food spilled all over Crusher.png Helping Brodie/Brushing fish's teeth S4E6 Blaze comes down another street.png S4E6 Blaze drives; hears his communicator beep.png S4E6 AJ "We're getting a call".png|"Hey, we're getting a call." S4E6 Brodie appears on the control panel.png|"Blaze! AJ!" S4E6 AJ explains about Brodie.png|It's our friend, Brodie, the dentist. Dentists are special doctors that keep teeth clean and healthy. S4E6 Brodie has a job for Blaze.png S4E6 Brodie shows a picture of her fish.png S4E6 Picture of Brodie's fish.png S4E6 AJ accepts the job.png S4E6 Blaze points somewhere.png S4E6 Pier up ahead.png S4E6 Brodie's fish waiting.png S4E6 Brodie's fish disappear underwater.png S4E6 Blaze arrives at the pier.png S4E6 How will we brush their teeth.png S4E6 AJ wants to make another machine.png S4E6 Blaze ready to make his second invention.png S4E6 First we need a waterproof hull.png S4E6 Second we need a propeller.png S4E6 Last we need an electric toothbrush.png S4E6 Blaze's second mechanical engineering plan complete.png S4E6 Blaze transforming again.png S4E6 Blaze becomes a toothbrush sub.png S4E6 Blaze splashes into the water.png S4E6 AJ "All right!".png S4E6 AJ sits in Toothbrush Sub Blaze.png S4E6 Blaze swims underwater.png S4E6 Blaze approaches the reef.png S4E6 Blaze searches the seafloor.png S4E6 Blaze "Where did those silly fish go?".png S4E6 Blaze and AJ hear the first fish.png S4E6 Help us look for him.png S4E6 Where's the fish.png S4E6 First fish found.png S4E6 Blaze about to brush the yellow fish's teeth.png S4E6 Yellow fish getting his teeth brushed.png S4E6 Yellow fish finished.png S4E6 Blaze "All done".png S4E6 Yellow fish's twinkling smile.png S4E6 Blaze hears another fish.png S4E6 Where's the second fish.png S4E6 Second fish found.png S4E6 Blaze about to brush the pink fish's teeth.png S4E6 Pink fish getting his teeth brushed.png S4E6 Pink fish's twinkling smile.png S4E6 Blaze "Now your teeth are shiny and clean".png S4E6 AJ "Just one more fish to go".png S4E6 Blaze hears the last fish.png S4E6 Blaze "He's over this way".png S4E6 Where's the last fish.png S4E6 Blaze about to brush the blue fish's teeth.png S4E6 Blue fish getting his teeth brushed.png S4E6 Blue fish's twinkling smile.png S4E6 Blaze "All finished".png S4E6 Fish regroup before Blaze.png S4E6 Brodie waiting at the dock.png S4E6 Brodie sees Blaze turn back to normal.png S4E6 Brodie "They're back".png S4E6 Brodie's fish show their smiles.png S4E6 Brodie "You fish have all earned".png S4E6 Brodie gets out stickers.png S4E6 Fish receiving stickers.png S4E6 Brodie rewarding Blaze.png S4E6 Brodie gives Blaze a coin.png S4E6 Brodie tosses a coin to Blaze.png S4E6 Blaze "Another coin!".png S4E6 Blaze has two coins now.png S4E6 AJ reminds they need three coins.png S4E6 A few prizes remain.png S4E6 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S4E6 Brodie waving goodbye to Blaze and AJ.png Mechanical Engineering! S4E6 Truck using magnetic invention to pick up cans.png S4E6 Truck collects cans, Blaze helps.png S4E6 Mail truck pulling a heavy bag of letters.png S4E6 Mail truck wonders what to do.png S4E6 Pile of junk.png S4E6 Funnel goes into place.png S4E6 Mail truck spins the gear.png S4E6 Letters loaded up.png S4E6 Mail truck shoots letters.png S4E6 Yellow and red trucks catch letters.png S4E6 Purple and green trucks catch letters.png S4E6 Blaze in the park.png S4E6 Trucks trying to climb trees to clip.png S4E6 Trucks see stilts.png S4E6 Trucks holding stilts.png S4E6 Stilts raising trucks high.png S4E6 Trucks reach the treetops.png S4E6 Trucks clip the tree leaves.png S4E6 Truck setting up an ice cream scooper.png S4E6 Modified ice cream stand.png S4E6 Truck turns the ice cream scooper on.png S4E6 Cones on the conveyor belt.png S4E6 Automatic ice cream scooper in action.png S4E6 Yellow truck getting ice cream.png S4E6 Blue truck getting ice cream.png S4E6 Red truck getting ice cream.png S4E6 Blaze coming down the street.png S4E6 Blaze jumps over the ice cream stand.png S4E6 Trucks watching Blaze jump.png S4E6 Blaze sees more work ahead.png S4E6 Blue truck activating spray copters.png S4E6 Orange truck covered in mud.png|Hey, aren't those Crusher's flying mud copters? S4E6 Spray copters cleaning orange truck.png S4E6 Blaze approaching the spray copters.png S4E6 Blaze gets sprayed by the spray copters.png To return to the The Super-Size Prize episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries